There are no related applications.
The present invention was not subject to federal funding.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tabletop version of the game of basketball. This invention is based on principles similar to that of foosball in which two to four players engage in a game that emphasizes and aids in the development/strengthening of hand and eye coordination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games operated in arcades and pubs teach hand and eye coordination. Games, such as foosball or pool, train a user""s dexterity and are operated in many entertainment businesses. These games are enjoyed by people of all ages and are usually a great source of revenue. They are also a source of entertainment for spectators. The games are manufactured in such a way that they are functional and affordable for both home and commercial uses.
The present invention is a tabletop basketball game having a series of crescent shaped regions that represents a basketball court. The basketball court includes typical markings such as a key, foul line and tip-off circle. Players of the game are positioned on opposite sides of the court facing one another.
Each player controls a team that has team members arranged on two rods. The rods are arranged above the basketball court and located equidistance from one another above the crescent shaped regions and allow two-dimensional movement of the team members. The team members can be rotated about the rods and can be moved towards and away from the players. Each team member has a spoon-like feature for accommodating a miniature basketball.
The game includes backboards at either end of the basketball court and has two methods of scoring. In the first scoring method, a player""s team members slam dunk the miniature basketball by throwing it through a hoop or net located against a backboard. A goal is also scored by rolling or throwing the miniature basketball through a goal opening located below the hoop or net.
Other embodiments of the game include three-point lines similar to those displayed on actual basketball courts. When a player shoots and scores from outside the three-point line, he will score a greater number of points than if he shoots inside the three-point line.
It is an object of the invention to provide and teach a game that is enjoyed by people of all ages.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game that is easy to operate, uses no electricity and may be a source of revenue for the owner.
It is another object of the invention to provide a game that improves dexterity and is affordable for both home and commercial uses.
These objects and others will become apparent when the aforementioned discussion is taken in conjunction with the following disclosure.